


Deafening Silence

by susieq22



Series: Under the Mask [21]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood, Gen, Violence, even though these are different characters everything goes down around the same, in the sanctuary at least, it's what he deserves, swift punches bronev, there's really no relationships to be focused on here, uh so spoilers for the final scene of AL?, utm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: A little snippet from one of the final scenes of UtM. Focuses on the Sanctuary scene.





	Deafening Silence

“If you step into the beams of light, you will die!” The air became tense as the group realized what Aurora said. Olivia shrank back, eyes wide. Nate and Desmond unconsciously stepped towards each other, and Swift looked back at Jay’s body, expression unreadable. Hershel’s mind was whirling as he glanced at Bronev before looking back as Aurora spoke, voice quiet. “Are… are you still willing to do this?”

For a long moment, no one spoke.

“… Son of a bitch,” Swift finally muttered, voice hoarse, as he turned back to Aurora and Bronev. “His death was for nothing, then?” The silence, the lack of an answer, made Swift’s expression harden. “If we don’t do this, the world will be destroyed?”

“Yes,” Aurora’s eyes were sad. “… I’m sorry.” Swift’s hands flexed, then curled into fists. He looked to the beams of light.

“Fuck.” He looked back down, straightened as much as he could, then made his way – slowly – over to Bronev, eyes blazing. His fist tightened, and the next moment, Bronev stumbled back with a harsh grunt, hand pressed against his mouth. Olivia seemed to snap out of it, hurrying over to the two. Swift stumbled from the force of his punch, then quickly righted himself, teeth clenched and breathing heavy. Olivia helped steady him, but didn’t move to stop him. “….You mother _fucker_.” He pointed at Bronev, hand trembling. “That was for everyone you’ve hurt.” Tears were running down his face and into the open cut across his nose. Bronev stared up at him, a thin stream of blood trickling down his chin. “He was a _kid_.”

“Take deep breaths, Swift,” Olivia muttered. “It’s gonna be alright.” Her trembling voice lacked conviction, and Swift finally pulled away from her. He didn’t look back at the group once as he walked the few feet to the nearest beam, movements jerky as he stepped into the light.

His body tensed, then he collapsed to his knees, broken whimpers and cries leaping from his throat. Small droplets of blood dripped onto the floor.

Hershel found himself moving, and he was the next into the beams. The pain nearly made him drop to the floor, and he gripped the stone behind him, fighting the urge to throw up. Somewhere, he heard Olivia’s sharp intake of breath, Nate’s quiet cry, and Des’s pained grunt.

Everything came to a halt, and for a fleeting moment, everyone thought that it was over. Then, pain ripped through them, tearing them apart, and no one knew who had started screaming first, wild and without abandon. They were the sounds of someone’s last moments.

Aurora covered her ears, shrinking to the ground and closing her eyes. She couldn’t bear to hear them, but she still could, the sounds echoing through her mind.

The lights faded, and everyone collapsed in unison with heavy thuds.

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering what's going on?
> 
> Visit the blog for this AU [here](https://pl-utm-au.tumblr.com/).


End file.
